Partners
by Chibimax
Summary: It has been three years ago since Frenzy went offline and left Barricade all by himself. Long enough that Barricade finds it's time to bring his partner back from the well of sparks.


Partners

A other day had came once more. Barricade sighed as he watched the rain from the sky. It has been a few months since the Fallen has been defeated. Barricade was glad that he didn't join the battle in Egypt. Barricade didn't mind that the Fallen has been defeated. He didn't like him anyway.

Barricade knew that when Starscream sees him once again, he will be get his aft kicked for cutting him off like that.

Baricade sighed again as he turned back inside his abandon garage. This place has been his hideout since he landed on earth. No, the place wasn't only just his, it was his and Frenzy's place.

Barricade sighed as he thought about his death partner. He looked at table that use to be a work bench. There lay Frenzy's body. Without of the head of course.

The little pit had decapitated himself three years ago. "Stupid pit." Mumbled Barricade as he thought back.

He recalled the times he and Frenzy where together. The time Frenzy was restless and his playstation had died out on him and Barricade just wanted to rest. Barricade smiled to himself as he recalled the day. He had left Frenzy by that tree for three earth days. It had served him right.

Or the time he was so bored that he and Frenzy stopped a fleshling and fooled around with him.

Or when he and Frenzy where teasing their yellow Autobot friend with hit and run. Barricade laughed as he remember what Frenzy said before they started to play their game. 'He has already dents in him, so a few extra doesn't hurt !'

Barricade sighed again. As he never admitted to any 'bot, not even to Frenzy himself, he couldn't live with Frenzy , but Barricade also couldn't live without him.

The day Barricade had lost Frenzy had been hard for him. Every morning he would wake up on the same hour, with loud music so hard, that he had to throw something to the area where the music came to let it mutt it. Frenzy always complained then if Barricade would do that. But in three years, Barricade has been recharging without any loud noise. Even when he doesn't hear anything , Barricade always wake up on the hour the loud music would be played by Frenzy.

Even after three years, Barricade still wakes up at the same hour, ready to throw something and then understanding there isn't nothing to throw for.

Barricade sighed again and walked to a other place. He opened the hood from a defect car and looked in it.

In there he looked at a small piece of splinter. It was one of the splinters of their once was All Spark cube. Barricade had found it in the city the Autobots and his teammates have fought. He was really lucky to get it, since the place was highly secured.

Barricade's plan was to bring back Frenzy back as soon he had gotten the body of his death partner. When he arrived there, he found Frenzy's body, but not the head. Barricade cursed so hard in Cybertronian, that some fleshlings came and started to shoot at him.

Barricade had to only fire once shot, before the fleshlings all fell and get out there in time.

Barricade had been looking for the head for three years, until a few months ago, he heard from a 'Mudflap' and a 'Skids' that the head of Frenzy was in shop not far from his hideout. Barricade wanted to go as soon he heard that the news. But thought about it and knew if he goes now and brush in like a real Decepitcon could do, he would to put a fight with the yellow Camaro.

So Barricade waited a while. As soon Barricade saw the rain stopped, he transformed and drove to New York to the little shop. He had figured it all out.

After driving for a hour, Barricade pulled over at the shop. He used his hologram to go into the shop. He was lucky enough that a customer had pulled the door open for him as he left the shop. Barricade smiled and entered the shop. He looked around and saw the person he needed.

Simmons looked up as he saw a cop entering his mom's shop. 'Oh great.' He thought. "Can I help you sir ?"

"Yes you can." Said Barricade. "I'm from the government, and I've heard you have some files of N.B.E 01 ?"

Simmons stare at the man. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Oh really ? We all know that you've stolen some files from Sector Seven before we closed it down." Said the cop.

Simmons went quite for a minute, before yelling that the shop is closed. Barricade smiled. When everyone was out Simmons turned to B arricade's hologram. "Okay what do you want ?!"

"This." Said Barricade short as he showed the head of Frenzy to Simmons. Simmons looked at the picture and then at Barricade.

"Wait here." Said Simmons. Barricade watched Simmons left and come back in a few minutes with Frenzy's head.

Barricade smiled. 'Finely !' though he. "Thank you, Sir." Said Barricade as he took the head of Frenzy from Simmons.

"Hey ! What are you going to do with that ?!" yelled Simmons as Barricade started to walk away.

"That's classified." Said Barricade, ignoring Simmons look.

When Barricade was out of the shop and in his 'car'. Simmons picked up the phone and started to calling someone.

Barricade, who saw this smiled. "Call those slaggers as long you want, I've finely got it what I want and no one is going to stop me !" said Barricade to himself.

---

After a while, Barricade was back at his lair. He looked at the head of his death partner. He placed it above the body. "Come back to me, partner." Said Barricade as he picked up the splinter of the All Spark and placed it on Frenzy. In a few moments, Frenzy's body was restored.

Frenzy jumped up looking around. " 'Cade ?" he asked as he saw the black and white mech standing before him.

Barricade nodded. "'Cade !" yelled Frenzy as he jumped on the mech, hugging him as a small child that has been reunited with his lost parent again.

"I've brought me back ! You've brought me back !!" said Frenzy happy.

"Yes, I've brought you back." Said Barricade.

It didn't take a while, before the two were distracted by a other 'bot.

"Barricade !" yelled a voice.

Barricade smiled as he knew that it wasn't Starscream yelling his voice. It was too soft and too electronic to be that glitch. Barricade turned around while holding Frenzy close to him.

Behind him, stood his favorite Autobot to play Shoot and Run game. Bumblebee and his fleshling.

"Looks like you have a new record finding me, younling." Said Barricade, ignoring Bumblebee holding him under shot.

"Hehe, he isn't that slow anymore as he use to 'Cade !" laughed Frenzy.

"You !" said Sam as he backed away when he saw Frenzy. "It's can't be ! You're death !"

"Not anymore, Fleshling !" said Frenzy happy. "Care to play further where we left ?!"

As Frenzy was ready to take out his guns and knives, Barricade stopped Frenzy. Not even Frenzy, but Bumblebee and Sam looked confused. "Not today." Whispered Barricade to Frenzy, before he looked back up to Bumblebee and Sam.

"I don't want to fight you, youngling." Said Barricade. "I've finely for filled my mission."

"Mission ?! What mission." Asked Sam.

"Bring my partner back to live." Said Barricade. "You know how it feels to lose your partner that you know for so long. Don't you Bumblebee ?"

Bumblebee looked worried at Sam and then at Barricade. 'How did he knew that Sam died ?'

"I couldn't live any longer with this little fragger. Yes he can be a pain in the aft, but I love to take that with me." Said Barricade as he recived a 'Hey !' from Frenzy. "I won't do any harm, for now."

Bumblebee looked at Barricade and then Sam. Bumblebee sighed and knew that the mech was speaking the true. He knew Barricade long enough for that.

Bumblebee picked up Sam and started to back away while holding Barricade undershot. The Black a white mech just looked at him.

"'Cade !" yelled Frenzy as Bumblebee where gone. "Their getting away !!"

"Leave them."

"What ?!" yelled Frenzy as he looked more confused than just a second ago.

"Frenzy, I've brought you just back from the well of spark." Said Barricade. "Do you really think I want to go after the fleshing and the pit ? To lose you once again ?"

Frenzy looked at Barricade. 'He cares ! He cares about me !' thought Frenzy.

"I can't live with you or live without you, because you're the greatest partner I ever had ! I will do anything to prevent you getting hurt even if you decapitate yourself."

Frenzy smiled and hugged Barricade once again. "Thank you, 'Cade."

"You're welcome, partner." Said Barricade as he hugged back

---

This was a unexpected story. The idea just came into my head. The playstation part is from the fic called Entertain me and the other story where Barricade is bored is a story where Barricade is bored and he wants to do something fun. I don't remember the name of the fic, but I have to say if you go and read these fic, you will have fun reading them !

I hope you enjoyed reading this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own TF nor the scenes of Entertain me or the one with Barricade being bored. He


End file.
